


Illustration: Van Days

by xojemmaxo



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Illustrations, M/M, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xojemmaxo/pseuds/xojemmaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It deffo reads as a nighttime scene (maybe the band stopped at a rest stop and everyone but Frank and Mikeyway got off the van?). There's a playful intimacy between Frank and Mikeyway. I get the feeling like they're in no hurry to step outside.</i> -lucifugefive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration: Van Days

**Author's Note:**

> I was meant to be practicing a new way of drawing perspective where you use cubes to determine depth, and then one of the cube people turned into Frank! and then a new cube person appeared underneath Frank and it was Mikey! And suddenly there was also a background, and I'd been drawing for like six hours, and the Accidental Van Days drawing was born.

 


End file.
